


Five Things Radek Knows

by GateGremlyn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GateGremlyn/pseuds/GateGremlyn





	Five Things Radek Knows

  
STARGATE: ATLANTIS  
GEN and G  
WRITTEN FOR A [PENTANGULAR ](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/)GATE PROMPT

~::~

 _Five things Radek knows about Atlantis that Rodney doesn't_

(This is offered with some trepidation because I'm not as familiar with Atlantis as I am with SG-1. I hope I got some of it right.)

~::~

Radek knows that Tuesday's lemon-meringue pie is on the menu to keep Rodney out of the cafeteria at lunch time so the kitchen staff can have a few hours of peace and quiet in the week. He knows Rodney hides in his lab that day eating peanut butter sandwiches.

Radek knows that the jumper bay has wonderful acoustics because one night after a drunken binge about which he remembers nothing else; he went there and sang all the songs of home he could remember. And for that same reason, he knows Rodney can't sing.

Radek knows that the fish caught off the pier by Weir's office are the best game fish in the galaxy—although why Rodney would ever want to know that is beyond his comprehension. Still, it's nice to know something Rodney doesn't know.

Radek knows that Rodney is an artist who handles mathematics like most men handle a woman—and that he can't handle a woman. Atlantis is a woman who's put the moves on Rodney more than once, for all the good it's done her. Radek knows that he and Atlantis together make Rodney a better man; in return, Atlantis and Rodney make him a better scientist.

Radek knows that he and Rodney are friends, even if it pains him to admit it, and even if Rodney doesn't... know it or admit it. They both lust after the same woman who has shaped their destiny, and they've both missed loving her as she should be loved, but it's brought them together in ways Radek would never have imagined. Radek knows Atlantis let them be a team to satisfy her own capricious nature, but he's never begrudged her that.

~::~


End file.
